A Feeling of Adventure
by Paddy the Second
Summary: A story featuring all the characters, set three years after SBURB on a planet where humans and trolls coexist. The cast are disillusioned with their new world and travel to a parallel universe. I do not know when it will end.
1. Below the Salt of the Sea

Eridan leaned back, the front two legs of his chair rising from the ground, glancing around the dingy room his eyes fell on the picture of Feferi hanging on his wall and he smiled, half out of the happiness her face brought him, and half out of mad frustration at the fact she was unattainable. Surveying the rest of his room his mood fell again; he was presented with a pile of wands, numerous patches of damp and mould and an aging computer that lit into life, causing him to almost fall off his chair in shock. He slammed forward and looked at the screen, pulling his glasses back onto his face, his eyes having become so used to them they could not see clearly without them,

CG: ERIDAN YOU SALTBREATHING FISHBITCH GET YOUR GENOCIDAL ASS THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!

Eridan sighed. He rubbed his temples and answered.

CA: wwhat the hell do you want

CG: AA UNCOVERED SOMETHING BIG, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE.

CA: is fef there

CG: OF COURSE SHE IS YOU ASSHOLE, EVERYONE'S HERE BUT YOUR MOPEY ASS.

CA: ok im going

Eridan punched the computer until it turned off and walked to the door, it visibly sagged and had difficulty fitting into the frame. "Howw did I end up here?" There was something in the air, something just below the salt of the sea, it was a familiar feeling, it was adventure, calling to him, as it must have called to his friends. Sensing this he opened a chest hidden beneath his wands, a chest that had been closed for some three years now. He pulled out the cape, its purple folds creased and its tips misshapen; donning it irregardless he picked up the one wand that had worked, its two halves reconnected by an arcane ritual he shuddered to remember; and a Legendary Piece of Shit. He captchalogued it despite it's almost uselessness and exited.

Hours before, and miles away.

Vriska sat upright in her chair, adopting a demure ladylike manner, grinning as she raised the little finger of her real arm as it held a teacup.

"This is simply delightful my dear pupa! Most wonderful!"

"um. thanks i guess. it was nice of you to come."

"It was nicer of you to invite me darling!" She gripped his arm with her artificial hand, squeezing it just too hard, placing the cup delicately back on its saucer she leaned over the table, bringing her face close to his, her hair fell over her delicate curves; she cleared it away with a flick. Tavros began to move his own head.

"GUYS! Aradia just found something big!"

"Terezi, me and Tavros were having a private moment."

"buh" Tavros concurred.

"Well this is much more exciting!" Terezi had started to lick parts of the tea set.

"Are you going to tell us where it is then?"

"buuh"

"Just follow me." Terezi leaped over the table and landed , running out of the door, the whole sequence had a startling speed for someone without the power of sight.

"uh. i think this is gonna be really big. im going to take a weapon."

"Isn't that sweet, to defend me?"

"uuh."

Hours before that, and even further away.

Karkat started awake, the remnants of his howling nightmares swirling into nothing in his head.

"Ah! You're up!" Aradia practically sang the words.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Karkat was not yet fully awake, he rubbed his eyes and saw Aradia stood at the end of his bed, holding a lockpick.

"Oh, that's how." Aradia walked over to Karkats desk and put down her bag.

"Are you gonna let me get dressed first or will I have to go through this whole thing like this?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Aradia giggled and skipped out of the room. "And get everyone else over here too!" She called through the door. Karkat sighed and approached the computer, he could sense something would happen today.

Minutes later, and nearby.

"Guys Karkat says he has something for us to see and we should go over to his right now." John looked at the PDA through glasses held rather than worn.

"Are we gonna go." Dave looked condescending behind his sunglasses, but when did he not?

"I think it'll be cool, we should check it out!" Jade squeaked from somewhere within the piles of duvets she was wrapped in.

"We have to go, but it will be big, so we'll need to be prepared." Rose still had her eyes closed and was facing a door that had been locked since they moved into this house.

"Are you sure we should open it" Dave seemed concerned; his bright red eyes were just visible through the cheap shades he had bought to replace the ones held behind that door.

"Unless you're keeping an arsenal somewhere else." Dave sighed, and pulled the key out of a drawer. When the door opened Jade bit her lip, quivering. Dave walked in and picked up the iShades, they were glowing, displaying Karkats message that John had seen. Before anyone noticed they were on his face, and he was wearing a tux they hadn't seen for years, with a sword in his hands. The other kids similarly equipped themselves, shaking at the memory of that day.

At the same time, at some distance.

"Sollux wake up! We need to get to Karkats."

"Why?" Sollux felt around on the bedside desk for his glasses, Feferi handed them to him.

"Because he's found something big and wants us to see it."

"ok, jegus. Lemme get dressed."

Down the hall heavy footsteps made their way to the external door.

"Do we have to go if everyone else is? Why can't I see Karkat alone?" Nepeta was speaking downwards, Equius craned his neck to look up at her.

"I'd never permit you to visit that lowblood without me."

"You don't count silly." She gnawed affectionately on his damaged horn.

Sometime related to these, someplace.

Gamzee rocked on his heels, softly singing, Kanaya was trying to force a spoon into his mouth when her laptop lit up. Grateful for any release she saw the message.

CG:GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW. BRING THE RAPTARD.

She sighs, Thankful that she won't be alone with the husk of a troll any longer.


	2. At Reality's Edge

_**This is part two, it's a lot shorter, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Some reviews would be good**__**, so I can see what problems you feel it has and can fix them in future parts. Thanks!**_

"Ok, now that we're all here let's get one thing straight. If anything. Anything! Even closely resembling that day happens; we are the fuck out of there. Now, we've all come equipped for something like that." As he said this he ran his fingers along the blade of the sickle he was holding, carving pale lines into his hand. "But we probably shouldn't have." He sighed and raised his hood. "Aradia, explain to them." She skipped in front of the group, holding her bag with pride.

"I was excavating some new ruins near my house, and I found this." She beamed and turned it upside down. A black circle hit the floor.

"Wwhat the hell is that." Eridan slowed the w in a sigh.

"It's a portal, I've been through a little and it's empty near where it opens to, but it looks really cool." Gamzee began to twitch and murmur, shuddering in the wheelchair Tavros had given him. Kanaya tried to quiet him but he simply became more agitated, beginning to howl and cry.

"uh. maybe you should just let him go kan. he might hurt himself." Tavros looked affectionately at the body that had once held someone he struggled to define his feelings for.

"The Problem Is That I Don't Know What He Might Do." Kanaya spoke softly, clear on every word, as always.

"Why the hell are we even doing this has anyone even given us a reason to do something which might get us killed again" Everyone looked at the floor as Dave scanned the group. All of them knew the answer, but none of them dared speak it.

"Be Cause No Thing That S Happ Ened Since Has Been Any Where Near As Excit Ing." The slurred syllables, starting loud and fading away only had one possible source. The silence was broken by the soft tearing noises of he straps Gamzee freed himself from with ease.

Karkat grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"You go three years without a fucking word and wait 'til we're just about to venture through some portal that could tear us into small pieces and then sexually abuse said pieces?" Gamzee added a real smile to the one still painted on his face, Karkat was silenced by the sheer terror evoked by the memories of this.

"Honk." Karkat pulled away, suppressing tears of fury and spat at the group.

"We pulled some serious game breaking shit to get half of you assholes back into this shit factory of a universe. Now fuck let's just fucking do it and…" He buried his face in Kanayas shoulder, muffling any further words.

"Now, we'll all agree that after that day life has become." Rose paused, searching for the right word; she let out a breath and continued. "somewhat disappointing. But that doesn't mean he have to possibly throw away our lives, we all have things to live for right?" She realised what those things were just as everyone else did, every set of eyes looked at every other.

Gamzee leapt into the portal. Tavros' and Karkats cries of "Fuck!" were simultaneous, as was their following him into the portal. The rest of those present jumped in after them.


	3. Division

_**Sorry about the delay, real life happened. Anyway, this is the shortest part, and the worst. But this is just exposition. After this I promise there'll be something. Again, please leave reviews so I can see what problems you have with it and can hopefully fix them.**_

The friends crashed into a patch of grass, there were trees on the edges blocking the view of the surrounding area. Gamzee was tearing off into the distance, with Tavros and Karkat close behind, Gamzee propelled by some maniac energy and Tavros by his steel legs.

"We Should Really Get Out Bearings First." Kanaya looked at the trees around them.

"It's ok Kanaya, look, I can pick up this portal too!" Aradia beamed and put the black hole in her bag. They began to run after the other three. When they broke the tree line they were stunned into immobility. They had left a place of empty fields and small towns, but were now in a bustling metropolis. Passers-by stopped for a second to stare at them, but continued on their way soon after.

"Hey have you seen three grey guys coming through here"

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my friends."

"John, what the hell are you doing?"

"We've got to find them Vriska." She smiled at him, and then turned to face the streets.

"None of these idiots will remember seeing those guys." The stream of people did not react to these comments.

"Let's find a police station."

"We've got two seers guys, maybe we could use them?" Sollux turned away from Feferi to speak to the group.

"I'll take John, Jade, Dave and Kanaya down this way. Terezi, you take the rest that way." Terezi grinned and tapped Redglare's suit collar with her cane, setting off down the road.

Feferi whispered in Solluxs ear, the two of them walked off together.

"Um, Terezi.."

"I know, they can look after themselves."

"Oh cool" Can we go off too?"

"I ensure she will be cared for."

"Sure, anyone else wanna leave?" No one else did, Vriska was too busy punching Eridans arm to hear, and Aradia was smiling into Terezis face.

"Ok then, let's go."


	4. Death Memories

_**I'm not dead folks, and I've had the motivation to bring this back. As always comments on what you think I'm doing wrong would be**_** appreciated.**

Rose and Kanaya shot each other subtle glances and sly smiles.

"Seriously what's the deal with you two." They broke their eyes away from each other as Dave spoke.

"There's Nothing Strider. Would There Be?"

"Don't play games with me I can tell there's something going on between you two." He pointed at the girls. John giggled.

"C'mon Dave, if they wanna keep it private let them keep it private." Jade giggled, causing John to start giggling again.

"Have you forgotten that we're looking for our friends in a city that is completely foreign to us?"

"Yeah! Isn't that the best!"

"C'mon Rose, I'm sure they're fine, after all, we got through SBURB."

In the opposite direction Terezi was breaking through the crowds with her cane, the other trolls following in her wake. Aradia was babbling something about archaeology no one was listening to, but she seemed undeterred.

"Stop!" They're around here somewhere." Terezi wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air. Vriska looked away from Eridan and stopped dead. They had left the crowds some distance back, and were a quiet, unassuming street filled with near identical houses. The wind whistled through the streets, and the sun hung lazily in the clouds. Vriska stepped forward.

"J-John?" Her eyes began to well up; a figure appeared in the window, looking down at them. They raised an eyebrow quizzically; and turned away.

Vriska sank to her knees. The earth itself seemed to be playing music; a slow, sad funeral dirge. The wind's pitch changed, it was high and reedy. Vriska curled up on the floor; the others were unable to understand what was happening.

"Do you remember me?" She whispered softly to herself, in time with the music. Her face was covered in tears, her make up running in thick black lines from behind her glasses.

The door of the house in front of them opened, and a short figure with thick glasses stepped out, looked around the street and darted towards the trolls. Vriska looked up, her eyes still heavy with tears.

"John, you came back, John, don't ever leave me."

"Uh, Vvris, hate to break it to you. But that's a girl." She wiped away the tears and looked up. A human girl was smiling a goofy buck toothed smile at them. There was a blur and a crack and a jet of purple blood hit the sidewalk.

"Ah! You fucking bitch! How dare you-" He doubled over as a robotic fist slammed into his gut. Vriska smirked, her teeth glinting in the sunlight. She took two handfuls of his clothing and pulled him up to her face.

"If any of you tell anyone about this," Eridans head lolled backwards, blood still streaming down his face. "I'll kill you." She head butted him, shattering his glasses and sending him tumbling to the floor in a tangle of cape and scarf.

"So. Who are you guys? I've don't think I've ever seen your species around here."

"Our species? You meant there's more than just humans here? Wow! That's awesome!" The girl looked confused at the fascination in this strange horned creature, smiling at the mundane as if it were extraordinary.

"Well, yeah. I'm Jane by the way."

"Jane, I'm Terezi." She sniffed at the air. "Have you seen three guys who look like us come by?"

"Yes actually! They ran by so fast and then you stopped here so I was going to ask you what it meant."

"Wwhich direction did they go in?" Eridan had pulled himself up, and was wiping blood away with his hand.

"That way." Jane pointed down a road that was similarly empty.

"Thanks." Terezi began clacking her cane onto the roads surface and ran off, the others followed.

The huge muscular figure being ridden by a smaller tailed one did not attract much attention beyond a curious glance and an awkward turning away of eyes.

"Nepeta, how much further must I carry you?"

"Until we find Karkat silly." Clawed hands swatted at persistent insects.

"This was a stupid idea."

"C'mon Sollux, you were just as bored as the rest of us." Feferi took a sip of her drink and put it on the street underneath the bench, attempting to forget the taste.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting another different universe." He picked needlessly at his teeth.


	5. Sarcastic in their Patheticness

_**Special double feature because I'm feeling prolific. I'm sorry if you're unhappy about the shortness of chapter compared to other fics but I'll try and make it up to you.**_

Gamzee had stopped some time ago. His motor functions simply ceased and he dropped to the ground. Tavros and Karkat had struggled his dormant body over to the shade of some artificially placed trees. Karkat had sat on Gamzee's chest. The resting form had emitted a low honk but otherwise showed no signs of life other than the subtle rising and falling of breathing, now restricted by it's former moirail. Tavros stood and surveyed the alien landscape, looking for their friends. He was used to towers, but these were something else. At home they were sparse, and fairly short. Here they were forests of shimmering glass and steel, pricking the clouds. "i don't see them."

"Of course not! Gog alone knows how far away this chucklefuck took us from them!" The flow of people had forked, snaking to avoid the patch of grass and trees occupied by these new creatures.

"So do wwe have any idea how wwe're going to find these guys?" Eridan's voice was muffled slightly by the hand holding his nostrils shut, the other splayed across his face, holding his glasses in position. Terezi was crouched low, sniffing at the ground. Aradia smiled behind her, revelling in the new sun. Vriska trailed behind the group, trying to disguise the fact she was looking down every street they passed. "Have you got anything?"

"Yes." Terezi grinned, swiped the cane from the hands of the still beaming archaeologist and set off. Eridan stumbled to increase his speed. Vriska's acceleration was imperceptible, but there.

"Terezi's found something."

"I'm pretty sure you can predict the future why didn't you tell us that before so we could go straight to where they are rather than waiting on her."

"I seem to recall you having the ability to travel through time."

The Prospit dreamers laughed. Dave's eyes grimaced behind the black glass.

"Jade. Could You Take Us Terezi And Her Group?" Dog ears twitched. The others had become used to them, and rarely mentioned them now. They were only reminded of them when they ceased to be stationary. "Hey Vriska! Did you find them yet?" She started to quiver. After a series of deep breaths she took John's hand and led him ahead of the group. She pulled him into the shadow of a house and held him tightly. This sudden display of emotion surprised him, but he returned the gesture. She let go, holding him at arm's length. "Don't forget me John. Don't ever forget me."

"Oh. Ok." She was holding him again. Crying again. The pigmented tears rolling down onto his shoulder.

"Look Equius. Over there!" He jumped to see over the crowds. His impact on return cracking the paving. "Did you see?"

"Yes. I saw."

"You kept on saying you wanted a change and now you've got one! Why are you so unhappy about that?" Her feet stamped against the ground. Almost sarcastic in their patheticness. But they both knew just how strong the legs powering them could be.

"I'm unhappy because it involved leaving not only my home but my universe!"

"As if you haven't had to do that before! And it doesn't even matter that _you _left, because we all left, together." The anger has left her voice now.

"Yeah, and we lost three of them straight away, and now we've split up from the rest!"

"You assured me that we would be fine!" It has returned. She storms off, uncaring about direction. He follows.


	6. An Opposite Sensibility

_**This is it folks, it's been a long and pointless journey. The cast has grown a lot since I begun, and my intentions blurred and style changed (I think so at least) I'll have more on the way, so goodbye for now.**_

"uh. karkat. someone's coming."

"And?" He doesn't open his eyes. Doesn't move from the tree.

"and i'm fairly sure it's some of our friends." Karkat sighs and pulls himself up.

"They took their time."

Bright colours are forcing through the crowds. They erupt through a bottleneck and onto the grass.

"Where are the others?"

"Jeez Karkat do you have any idea how hard it was finding you? You could at least say thanks."

"Oh sorry John, thank you for finding me. Now where the fuck are the others?"

They look sheepishly at the ground. He pushes a hand against his forehead. A small thump sounds in the distance, below the crowd. "Well. I think it would help if we weren't spread across an entirely alien planet with no method of communication. Everybody go back." They begrudgingly return, guided by Aradia's glowing smile. Thump "Terezi you stay here and help. Aradia too, we'll need to get back." Thump

"Well look at you taking command, just like the old days." Thump

"SHUT UP! This is serious! How the hell are we gonna find them?"

Thump.

"Find who Karkitty?" Karkat looks up at what's blocking the sun. Nepeta tumbles around and rolls onto the floor. She rubs at her eyes with her wrist. Equius exhales loudly.

"Come Nepeta, we will return home with the others now."

"Aw, ok, bye bye Karkat." She looks at him for a second. And he can see something in her eyes, an emotion he knows he'll never be able to reciprocate. He turns around and sets himself into action, to distract himself.

"So that just leaves Sollux and Feferi. You let them go off on their own too?" At that moment Feferi stormed past, and plunged into the portal. A trail of tears seemed to follow in her wake, staining the ground. Aradia smiled and repeated the action with an opposite sensibility. She pulled Terezi with her.

Karkat stood alone. In the distance a bolt of sickly yellow lightning danced upwards, too slowly to be natural. It hit the clouds and spidered, spreading out across the whole sky, coiling and building an intricate network of complex polygons across the darkening sky. A vertex forms above Karkat. A single snaking strand of energy unfurled itself. It reached down to curl around Karkat, and he knew it's source. It kicked and spat and hissed in the air. And he knew it's message. And his heart sank. Karkat turned and entered the portal, plummeting back into his own universe. He looked at the gleeful faces that had waited for him. They saw his expression. And theirs dropped to match it.

A universe away

A lone horned figure, his skin clashing with that of those around him, stalked the streets. It was beginning to rain, undoubtedly due to the mystery lightning storm that had launched upwards and filled the sky. He hissed softly to himself. He was alone and lost. But he was optimistic. He was practically a god. He could adapt to this world's rules, and become happy within it. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you have a whole universe at your fingertips. What will you do?


End file.
